character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin Richards (Alternate Marvel Universe, Marvel)/The 2nd Existential Seed
|-| Child Franklin (Hyperstorm)= |-|Child Franklin Richards (Heroes Reborn)= |-| Child Franklin (Avatar) = |-| Psi-Lord= |-| Avatar= |-| Tattletale= |-| Ego-Spawn= |-| Adult Franklin Richards (Hyperstorm)= Summary This profile covers an alternate version of Franklin Richards , but how DaMatteis envisions the Marvel Universe as well as it's complicated powerscaling and having a varying storyline in comparison to the canon . Due to this, this version of Franklin Richards may be considered significantly different than his canonical counterpart in more than a few ways, including both in power and how events played out in his version of the Marvel Universe.. This version of Franklin Richards doesn't know of anything involving the Cosmic Hierarchy, and is an oblivious little boy . Despite that, he is likely the most powerful Child Marvel has ever introduced [ Other than Job Burke... But this version isn't that far off , if not equal ] . Multiverse Branching The Multiverse Branches... which are important to the level of 1-A (although DeMatteis gave a statement that the branching works in unfathomable ways unmentioned in any comic,so the below is only what can be found): *Infinite Realities created every moment, each Quantum Reality branching off infinite universes ad-infinitum *[https://i.imgur.com/UWHIaC8.jpg Universes without limit (implying Infinte/Endless Universes) created via every thought , dream , or creature being born] *This statement about each "atom" containing it's own full-fledged reality (This is within one reality within the Multiverse) *Every decision creates a timeline . *There are Countless Multiverses , which may have been confirmed to be "Infinite Multiverses " * [https://i.imgur.com/sMf33QD.jpg Stated outright that there is a Transfinite... Which in Marvel is stated by Strange to be a "Greater than Infinite Number" of Universes... Which are properly called "Dimensions"] * [https://imgur.com/9p9j8Jz "On that note, let's change scenes and return to the Crystal Palace. With It's Unique View of all Creation" "Imagine Dimensions after Dimensions, Stacked one beside each other, stretching across the breadth of Conceptual Infinity"] (The bottom statement "across Conceptual Infinity" imply there are as many realities as can fit within the very concept of Infinity w/o going beyond it.... Which is unfathomable level of 2-A. Keep in mind some of these can be argued High 1-B... But this is for 2-A ONLY . This is also within ONE Mutliverse, much less Countless Multiverses) * Myriads of Myth-Realms & Myriads of Planes of Exsitence within each Singular Reality , which could upgrade Low 2-C's to 2-B each , as well as massively upgrade the level of 2-A they already have . It also seems that each of the Myth-Realms seems to be a whole reality/dimension * Endless Cosmos exists within the smallest matter * There are Countless Hells in mind that Hell only exists within Earth 616 , with each being the size of a Universe w/ space & time. * Time Variance (Which exists within the 2-A Multiverse) is as big as the Marvel Omniverse . ---- Powers and Stats Richards Tier: 10-C Normally. 1-A , possibly 0''' with Powers l '1-A ' , possibly '''0 l 1-A ''', possibly '''0 Name: Franklin Richards Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely 5-9 l Unknown. Likely 16-17 Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Astral Projection , Reality Warping (His warping overpowered someone who has unfathomable levels of 1-A resistance to Reality Warping), Precognition , Plot Manipulation , Subjective Reality (Manipulates Unreality via the Nexus) , Matter Manipulation , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Due to re-creating the Nexus which was shown to embody all Higher-Dimensions of the Multiverse) , Conceptual Manipulation (via manipulating the Nexus of All Realities, which was stated to embody concepts throughout it's core functioning) , Mathematics Manipulation , Existence Erasure (Has shown the ability to neg those with True Godly Regen and those with Abstract 2, as well as Immortality Type 10; Superior to the Ultimate Nullifier which will nullify all the 1-A concepts and beings with the above hax, and return them to Oblivion.) Probability Manipulation , Non-Physical Interaction (Consistently tagged spirits and hurt an Non-Corporeal Mephisto) , Law Manipulation , Power Nullification , Telepathy (Has connected directly to the moon. Overwhelmed the sensors of someone who sensed a telepath who can affect the Omniverse with her mind without any effort... With a mere temper tantrum) , Spatial Manipulation (Via manipulating the Multiverse) , Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Heroes Reborn) , Time Manipulation , Fear Manipulation (Caused the Anti-Venom to feel fear, something it normally isn't able to do, just by sensing a bit of his power) , Below Average Human Level normally (He's consistently just a kid without his powers. Was KO'd effortlessly by debri falling on him when caught off guard). Outerversal Level , possibly True Infinity with Powers (The Multiverse's branching realities , according directly to DeMatteis' older twitter statements each scale to realities that each has unfathomable numbers of realms within , greater in number than any cardinal ever conceived by scientists in a layered fashion that the lowest is identical to Chulthu Mythos' Gates, except so many no concept of cantor's antics can describe how many there are. The next realm's lowest layer transcends all the previous realms "gates" of the as they combined transcend a mere mortal. The Multiverse branching realities includes these realms. All of the below at their most lowest ends scales to the below mentioned entities since at their lowest they scale to destroying one reality, much less the Multiverse, it's version of Higher-Dimensions, and even unfathomably beyond has a different concept of time that's beyond it's concepts . The Fallen Stars , whom Franklin scales to, their massively suppressed states tanked blasts from Post-Shamballa Dr.Strange, who fought against the likes of Maya and his True Self is comparable to the level of Shamballa. Fought entities somewhat comparable to his True Self from Shamballa even before entering the realm of his own power, and was considered the equal of the one who was called the other half of Anceint One's Power, which he even referred to Steven as his equal, who was referred to explicitly as Shamballa later on ... which was described in this way. Considered the likes of those either who returned the heroes to the 616 Reality, whom are at the very most comparable to or far weaker than the Celestials to the only ones be capable of cauisng the Heroes Reborn incident, which would make the Celestials far beyond the likes of the Creator and other such Hindiusm concepts such as Atman , the Creators, and even the students who ascended beyond him, all agreed to be Outerversal concepts prior. Should be beyond the Ancient One who had the power to visit Shamballa using his own will, and Strange should be comparable. Unfathomably beyond the likes of the Higher-Evolutionaries, who were seen manipulating forces beyond the concept of time and space, and this was before the events of Heroes Reborn or before Merlin (from Captain Britain) became as powerful as he was, remembering this version as his 'lesser self' , who is much weaker than The Celestials, which were referred to by his equal (Roma) as "All-Powerful". The Fallen Stars considered the cosmic entities of the Marvel Universe as merely pawns of the Creator, who they are at least somewhat comparable to via embodying some aspect of him. Far,far superior to the likes of Ka'dmon, whom is a threat to the Creator without any amps, someone treated as the same level as The One Above All, or at least fitting the role for the purpose. Scrier was shown to threaten Oblivion with his abilities. The Nexus of All Realities was completely manipulated by him and re-created, which a minor portion of it during strange tales was creating a space before the concepts, and someone that is ebyond the concept of the Men of Lineage, who along with the Creator view the likes of Oblivion as a dream due to the context clues hinted in Oblivion's debut the fact Ka'dmon hinted all cosmic entities came from the Creator's Dream when referring to Galactus , was bodied by a mere fraction of the Nexus . Even the likes of the Universal Abstracts were referred to more than once during these events as transcending the concepts of time & space. Superior to Tiamut, who was referred to as the strongest Celestial, which means his real power shouldn't be behind those such as Scathan, who treated Protege, someone who gained the powers of The Living Tribunal and several entities, like a mere child. Tiamut shouldn't be behind any other Celestials, who Fulcrum thought some were close to him in power, who was regarded as something beyond the cosmic hierarchy of the Multiverse Abstract Entities. The Living Tribunal thought Franklin's powers were a threat to him. DaMatteis confirmed the likes of the Fallen Stars were at least comparative to the likes of the Living Tribunal, making the Celestials a lot stronger in DaMatteis' vision of the Multiverse. Stated by DeMatteis that the Dream of Existence , which even the lowest of is comparative in power to the likes of the void that shaped and molded The Presence . Said Void also shaped the Primal Monitor . Stated by WoG that the Yog-Sothoth Dr.Strange fought was equal to the original, whom) l Outerversal Level , possibly True Infinity (Should be unfathomably superior to his previous peaks due to his power increasing every moment by his uncle's statement, and the statement the powers he showed , that were equal to the Celestials, were nowhere near his full potential, which due to Avatar being the subconscious manifestation of his full potential, is superior to anything he could ever acheive normally. Even Reed Richards, who as of this point has seen the Multiversal Abstracts and beings who transcend them conceptually (Pre-Retcon Beyonder , Alien Thing who reset all the cosmic hierarchies in Creation, and several threats on this similar scale) , called his sons' powers he showed as Avatar 'Boundless' and 'Without Measure') l Outerversal Level , possibly True Infinity '(His power as Avatar was merely an avatar of his "future self", so as Psi-Lord, his full power should be atrociously superior to his previous peak as Avatar. Was the only threat to the Omniverse ever mentioned in the works of DeMatties', so he should be a lot stronger than any character seen/mentioned in it, including The Creator) 'Speed: Below Average Human Level Normally. At least Immeasurable (Should be superior to the likes of the Watchers, who can fight on every level of reality. Should be superior to Nexus Amped Walrider and Empowered Spiderman, who were fighting on every level of existence of the Multiverse and across all the realities of Creation) , possibly Irrelevant (Is on similar level with the Universal Abstracts at least.) l Unknown l Unknown Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Level Normally. At least Immeasurable (Should be comparative to Amped Spiderman, who held up the foudnations of the Nexus of All Realities when it started collapsing.Should be comparable to Uatu and the Celestials, who fought a ware on every level of Existence) , possibly Irrelevant (At least comparable to the Fallen Stars and Scrier, who were shown to predate the concepts of time & space...and Unimaginably superior to the likes of Cleito who embodied a realm before the concept of time.) l Unknown l Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown '''l '''Unknown l Unknown Durability: Below Average Human Level Normally. Far,Far Higher with Reality Warping l Unknown l Unknown Stamina: Limitless (When he amped himself to become Galactus, his power couldn't be tired whatsoever) l Unknown l Unknown Range: At least High Hyperversal Level , likely Outerversal Level with Powers. l Unknown l Unknown Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. l Unknown l Unknown Intelligence: Above Average normally. Supergenius with Powers l Supergenius (His powers allowed him at full potential to be even with Reed Richards) l Unknown Weaknesses: Can be seen as rather gullible at times, and for the most part is unaware of the full extent of his powers unlike the canon version. Is far more hesitant to pull the trigger on his abilities in this version due to fear of what the outcome could become. l Has an almost childish rage to him, and will do anything he can to find it... Even hurting people l Is uncharacteristically wrathful when angered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Notable. Key: Child l Avatar l Psi-Lord Note: Self-explanatory Others Notable Victories: * Shazam (His profile): In-Character. God of Gods Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Tier 1 Category:Seed Category:Tier 0